world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
022515ErisioAcenia
gardeningCatastrophe GC began pestering gracefulThaumaturge GT at 17:05 -- GC: Ok, im sorry I can*t talk to you in person, but due to circumstances out of my control, I dont think I could look you in the eyes right now. Anyway, Acey are you ok? GT: I am okay! I think this is not so bad. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: What's wrong, Eri? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: I uh GC: used my mind power on Balish GC: and GC: recieved certain memori*es GC: ones that I would like to forget forever GT: Oh! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: It might not help if you knew that papa was considering us as a couple back before the world blew up. You know, since dating would have been hard for both of us. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: Yeah, you*re right, didn*t help GC: thank you for trying though, I guess GT: Everything is okay though. I think Jack just wanted to make sure a Herald didn't get me? And he wants Merrow to challenge him later. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Much later. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: But he's okay with Merrow and I being together! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: And that's nice. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: <:D GC: that*s good GT: So we were all upset over nothing. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Which is kinda bad. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: But nobody explained it to us either. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: So there's that. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: he*s not whisking you away to his evil tower like you*re the monarch of fruits GT: Nope! In fact, he told me not to bother him much. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: Oh, which reminds me, we actually had a run in with Scarlet on one of the worlds GT: What? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: Merrow said we needed to kill a denezin, so we went to one of the rage worlds. There we met some lady who called herself "Melopomus the tragic" or something, but it was actually Scarlet in disguise GC: So uh, Scarlet is apparantly a denezin now? GT: That's odd. I don't think so. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: That would be weird. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I'd be like... part... game? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Na. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: And also she said she was going to kill herself if we told the truth, but Merrow lied, but I don*t think he was lying? It*s weird GT: What. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: That's not Scarlet then. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Scarlet ARRANGED everything with Merrow in the first place! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Melopotamus is being melodramatic. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: We showed up, and Melodrama the Despairing was like "I know you want to kill me, but if you answer a question truthfully I*ll kill myself and you*ll get the credit, but if you lie you leave" GT: Ok, but you don't have to kill a Denizen now? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: Yeah, I should probably tell Merrow that GC: but it*s good we didn*t kill her! If we did, that*d violate the primer GC: And also, she*d be like, dead GC: Which is a situation I*d rather avoid GT: Dead is bad. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: So like, did anyone get hurt or severely traumatized on your team? GT: Nope. Well.. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Kinda. We watched Fate die. Kinda. But then we buried her and thousands of years passed if not more and then we had rocks. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: wha GC: Fate died?! GC: A thousand years?!?! GT: Kinda? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: It was weird. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: Time was stopped. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: Weird? GC: woah what GT: Yeah. Jack is a time person too. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: So Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: woah GC: Man, this entire thing was just filled with event after event wasn*t it GC: We even found Darmok GT: Really? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: I thought Darmok was with us for a while. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: ... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GT: hrm Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ GC: He must have slipped off and left while we were at slim*s house 05:39 GT: I suppose he must have. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:43 GC: Oh hey, you guys on team jack, were you responsible for that LoCaR to LoCaS thing? 05:44 GT: Yes! I wonder if that will happen with every land... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:44 GC: Well, It didn*t happen with the dudes on LoBaB.. 05:44 GC: And I don*t think LoBaE changed either 05:44 GC: What*d you guys do? 05:45 GT: Jack did this ridiculous time power thing and it was like, 1 turn and I think I saw a hundred Jack's appear and boom. Denizen was dead. Suddenly the land name changed. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:45 GC: Oh snap! 05:45 GC: Guess dead denizins are the trigger than 05:46 GT: Merrow couldn't have won. If it was Scarlet after all, then he would have broken his vow to me. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:47 GC: Merrow said that he was told that Melpottomus the sad was the best target for us to kill... 05:47 GT: It's kind of a shame that that land had Scarlet as a Denizen... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:47 GT: I really believe Merrow could have done it otherwise! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:50 GC: "I believd him too.. I just hope this doesn*t turn into a worst case scenario 05:50 GT: What do you mean? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:51 GC: I mean, it looks like Jack isn*t so bad right now. He*s letting you and Merrow stay together, but.. it feels like there are a lot of fingers in this stew 05:52 GT: Probably... but... We can't really plan for something we don't know about... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:54 GC: "I guess all we can do is hope for the best and be ready for the worst! 05:55 GT: Yeah... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:55 GT: And after all, we did get Shenanicite. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:55 GT: It will help us cheat in the game. I don't know how I feel about it... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:55 GT: But any advantage is good, right? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:55 GC: Shenana wha? 05:56 GT: It's made from the bones of dead tricksters... Jack said. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:56 GT: And it lets you break one rule of the game. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 05:58 GC: breaking the rules? That can definitely be powerful.. be careful though! You probably don*t need the reminder, but rule breaking can have unforseen consequences 05:59 GT: If there's anything I learned from papa and Nullar its that sometimes... even though it's bad... it can be necessary. And if the consequences fall to me in order to help everyone else... I think we know what it's like to live that already. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:05 GC: Acenia.. 06:06 GT: I'm just saying I'm not really scared! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:14 GC: I know you aren*t, but that*s what worries me! What if you take off more than you can chew? 06:15 GT: I think its ok! I'm a witch, after all! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:15 GT: I can just fix it with Magic! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:23 GC: Are you sure? 06:24 GT: Of course I'm sure! It's Magic! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:31 GC: Be careful to not put all your eggs in one basket 06:31 GT: Science isn't always the answer to everything. When you believe in something, it's more powerful, you know? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:42 GT: Anyway, Eri... is everyone okay over there? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:43 GC: Science is the answer, that*s literally what science is, but that isn*t the point! I*m not talking about science being better than magic or vice versa, I*m just saying that if you end up in a situation where your magic isn*t enough, just like if I*m in a situation where my science isn*t enough, I don*t want you to be at a complete loss 06:43 GT: I won't be! I have Merrow, and you, and Papa, and... Scarlet? And... Maybe even Lily, I don't know. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:44 GC: Everyone? Not really no, Nate ambushed us and I think Tethys and Merrow got a bad case of bulletitis 06:44 GC: And I think I have permanent mental sca*rs 06:44 GC: but it*s better if I don*t think about it 06:58 GT: Aww... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:59 GT: Ah... Eri, I think I'm going to jump off trollian. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 06:59 GC: Oh, ok! 06:59 GC: Yeah, I should probably get some rest.. 06:59 GT: I'll try to see you soon! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:00 GC: Same! 07:06 GT: Talk to you later, Eri! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 07:07 GC: Bye Acey! -- gracefulThaumaturge GT ceased pestering gardeningCatastrophe GC at 19:07 --